


7:06 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell fixed a cheese sandwich for Supergirl before he frowned.





	7:06 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell fixed a cheese sandwich for Supergirl before he frowned when she decided to battle a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
